Fuera De Lo Habitual
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Para Anto-chan] "...Rin rio bajito, divertida ante la poco normal –casi incoherente– propuesta de matrimonio que recibía por parte del que consideraba el amor de su vida..." ¡SessRin! /AU/Posible OoC/


**...**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Esto es un AU (Universo alterno) y hay una gran posibilidad de que haya OoC (Fuera del personaje), junto con otros errores. Yo ya avise.~

 **Nota** : Este fic esta dedicado a _Anto-chan_. Posiblemente ya ni te acuerdes, pero aquí esta el SessRin que dije que te haría –que sí, ya se que fue hace como dos años y para tu cumpleaños– al final termine con un bloqueo horrible para finalizar aquel drabble, así que, en cuanto se me ocurrió esta loca idea lo aplique con ellos y para ti. Espero que te guste, y sino, puedes _cruciarme_.

* * *

 **Fuera De Lo Habitual.**

 **…**

Rin terminó de cepillarse los dientes y sonrió contra el espejo que tenía colgado en la pared enfrente suyo, satisfecha al ver sus dientes limpios. Por su lado, el hombre joven y alto que se encontraba a su lado solo con los pantalones del piyama puesto, la observó por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él seguía lavándose los dientes.

Una vez acabó con su aseo bucal, el dueño de los orbes ambarinos se miró en espejo y a la vez, observó el reflejo de su novia, quién aun sonreía dulcemente mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida y se peinaba.

—¿Tú qué dices?—dijo de repente, captando la atención de Rin.—Mi madre dice que lo más adecuado es invitar a unas quinientas personas, entre socios, algunos trabajadores, familiares y amigos.—la joven estudiante de medicina parpadeó.—Yo, mi padre e Izayoi estamos de acuerdo en que quinientas personas es demasiado.—explicó con serenidad.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches frunció levemente el ceño en concentración, intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos alguna conversación que tuviera, de alguna forma, relación con lo que su novio le preguntaba para así poder responderle. Luego de unos instantes en los cuales nada se le vino a la mente, Rin suspiró y conectó su mirada castaña con la ajena, claramente confundida.

—¿De qué hablas, Sesshōmaru?—inquirió con curiosidad.

El primogénito de los Taishō arqueó una ceja, y sin perder ese rostro poco expresivo dijo solemne:

—De la cantidad de personas que serán invitadas a nuestra boda, por supuesto.

Rin boqueó como pez fuera del agua, parpadeó varias veces, por poco suelta el cepillo que tenía entre los dedos y casi, casi, se pinchó un brazo para comprobar que no estaba teniendo alguna fantasía extraña.

—¿N-Nuestra boda?—tartamudeó.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—Será dentro de tres meses así que mucho tiempo no tenemos.—informó, sonriendo levemente al ver como su –ahora– prometida se iba poniendo colorada, aun sorprendida.

—¿Nos ca…casaremos?—preguntó, el empresario de largos cabellos plateados volvió a asentir.—¿Tú y yo?—volvió a cuestionar.

En realidad, Rin no podía decir qué era lo más sorprendente de toda esa situación. El enterarse de la nada que se iba a casar con su novio cuando ella no recordaba ninguna pedida de mano o cosa parecida, o el estar hablando de ello, como la cosa más normal del mundo, en el baño del departamento en el que vivían desde que acabaron la secundaria.

—Si.—confirmó el mayor.—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.—añadió con calma pero Rin pudo detectar cierto nerviosismo en su pareja.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, aun un tanto perdida en la conversación.

—No recuerdo que me lo hayas propuesto antes.—comento con suavidad.

El pálido hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca, un poco incomodo, ¿Cómo le podía decir con palabras claras que se le había ocurrido primero hablar sobre su boda, y de esa forma –poco usual– proponerle matrimonio? Al fin de cuentas algo así era poco propio de él. Mentalmente maldijo todo lo existente, ¿Tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir y apostar por lo tradicional? Una velada romántica en algún lujoso restaurante, en algún viaje, tal vez en una cena familiar o quizá solo ellos dos pero en otro lugar que no fuese el baño del departamento.

Ante el silencio por parte de su novio, la muchacha abrió los ojos de repente, como si hubiese acabado de tener la mayor de las revelaciones. Cosa que no se alejaba de la realidad.

—¿O me lo estas pidiendo ahora?—preguntó sin perder el sonrojo.

Y hablando de sonrojos, ¿Eso que se veía con cierta dificultad en el rostro de Taishō era rubor?

—Para casarnos los dos debemos estar de acuerdo.—volvió a decir.—¿Estás de acuerdo?—preguntó.

Rin rio bajito, divertida ante la poco normal –casi incoherente– propuesta de matrimonio que recibía por parte del que consideraba el amor de su vida. Descuidadamente dio un saltito para poder abrazar al más alto por el cuello, obligando a éste a agacharse un poco, y besó con dulzura al contrario; aquella pedida de mano había sido rara, no había anillo o algún signo que la pusiera en sobre aviso sobre las intenciones del empresario –excepto, tal vez, esa conversación _extraña_ que había tenido con Kagome dos semanas atrás–, aunque no por eso, dejaba de ser algo especial.

—Por supuesto.—confirmó contenta.

Y por primera vez en la mañana, Sesshōmaru sonrió sin tapujos.

—¿Entonces?—cuestionó.

La estudiante de medicina no tardó en comprender a lo que el otro se refería.

—Prefiero que sea algo más…intimo.—dijo con calidez.—Algo entre familiares y amigos cercanos.—Sesshōmaru asintió ante lo dicho.—Pero, para satisfacer un poco a Irazue-sama, ¿Qué tal si invitamos para la fiesta de compromiso a los socios y trabajadores, junto con alguno que otro periodista? Obviamente, amigos y familiares entran en esa lista.—añadió pensativa.

El hombre de veintinueve años asintió en acuerdo. Tal vez su madre aceptaría a regañadientes pero de todas formas estaría de acuerdo, pues ella misma lo había prometido.

"—Como la novia lo desee, al fin de cuentas es su día especial."

Aun con Rin abrazándolo por el cuello, y él abrazándola a ella por la cintura, con cierta dificultad logró que salieran por la puerta del baño sin separarse, para luego alzar de forma nupcial a la chica entre sus brazos. Sorprendida pero divertida, Rin se sostuvo del más alto con suavidad, a sabiendas de que no la soltaría, y besó la frente ajena.

—¿No crees que sería genial sacarnos una foto ahora mismo?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que el primogénito de los Taishō pudiese responder, en la habitación interrumpieron dos personas con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Dándole, de paso, un susto de muerte a los recién comprometidos.

—¡Digan " _sorpresa_ "!—exclamó la prima de Rin, Kagome, al tener una cámara instantánea entre las manos.

Para ese momento, Sesshōmaru ya estaba planeando como torturar y asesinar a su hermano menor junto con su cuñada –claro, luego de averiguar cómo carajos habían entrado en su casa– y, al mismo tiempo, Rin estaba feliz por la bonita foto que Higurashi le había sacado. Bien, había sido una buena forma de concluir un momento inesperado y especial.

* * *

"… _ **Pedirle matrimonio a su pareja en el momento menos esperado…"**_

 _ **Leí eso mientras buscaba información sobre la "Kiss Cam", lo primero que se me ocurrió fue, pues, el primer dialogo xD y ya, así fue como salió esto. Tal vez, este bastante ¿anormal? Y es mi primer SesshRin –y la primera vez que me parezco en el fandom luego de meses, ¡Y con hetero!– así que…sí, tal vez esta raro, ¡Pero igual, me gustó!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
